Questions
by XNevva WinterX
Summary: "Tessa, if I wasn't dying, if I didn't have this.. this expiration date, can you honestly say that you would have accepted my proposal?" WIP please read and let me know what you think!
1. Prologue

A/N

So I was listening to "_If today was your last day_" by Nickelback and I had this idea for a story. (Which it's not all that theme, but it was a starting point) Please tell me if it is downright awful, but I'm trying here! *crosses fingers* Well you don't want to listen to me so here you go!

By the way sorry if it's confusing, but it starts with Jem talking!

**I do not own any of Mrs. Cassandra Clare's beautiful works, if I did I would not be writing crappy fanfiction based off of it, I would be laughing manically as I crushed the reader's souls and watch their hearts give out... I mean writing City of Heavenly Fire! Yeah, that's what I meant**

And on a side note I strongly ship Will/ Tessa but I might take this story a different direction totally I haven't decided yet, let me know what you think!

* * *

"Tessa, if I wasn't dying, if I didn't have this.. this expiration date, can you honestly say that you would have accepted my proposal? When people are dying others tend to feel sorry for them and try to do whatever makes them happy, even if it doesn't mean your own happiness, and please, please don't do that for me."

"Jem, why would I do that? I accepted your proposal because I love you, not because it would make you feel better until you die! What a morbid reason that would be too."

"If you honestly mean that, can you tell me this?"

"Anything."

"If Will had found out there was no curse sooner, would you have chose him over me?"

"Jem! Don't think that way, I chose you!"

"Answer the question, please Tessa."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that would have never worked anyways."

Tessa could hear the sigh of relief as Jem pulled her in close to hug her, but thee only other noise she could hear was her heart pounding. How could she lie to Jem like that? I mean, it wasn't completely a lie, she did love Jem. By now she could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes and excused herself to prepare herself for dinner.

She contemplated Jem's questions a few times. If Will had not been cursed, would she have been with him? I mean he certainly caught her eye and heart first, but does that mean she wouldn't have eventually fallen for Jem as well or even before. She also thought about his first question. Tessa had noticed that people always treated Jem differently because of his disease, but was it really so much that he would think someone would lie to keep him happy? Or was that exactly what she was doing, putting his own feelings before her own because he was dying. If tomorrow was the last day they had together or if today had been, would she have treated him differently?

Tessa was so busy crying into her pillow she didn't even notice someone else had walked in until he cleared his throat.

She hastily looked up from her pillow and wiped her eyes, before she looked up and whispered, "Will?"

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short, it will get longer I promise! And sorry that this is crap... I will work on the writing and editing from now on, I just wanted to see what people thought of this.

If anyone can think of a new title for this it would be greatly appreciated, seeing as mine sucks and I can't ever think of titles... anyways leave it in the comments section, or inbox me, whichever you prefer!


	2. It all Begins

A/N: I figured with the partial view of Chapter 1 of CP2 that I should update my fic! So I hope it's not too awful and enjoy!

*I do not own the Infernal Devices, Cassandra Clare does!*

* * *

Will hesitantly entered Tessa's room.  
"Go away!" She exclaimed at him as she turned her back to him.  
She protested a bit more as he slowly sat down at the edge of her bed.  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Will replied slowly. " You and Jem are the closest people to me and if something's wrong between you two I want to help in any way possible.  
"You can't help." She replied, exhaling slowly. You can't help because _you're_ the problem, she thought, but she mustn't say that to him so instead she waited what seemed like ages for him to finally speak up once again.  
"Listen, I know I'm not your favorite person right now and you probably want nothing more than for me to disappear and never see you again. I am happy to oblige after the wedding, but I must be there for Jem right now, and you as well, if you will let me."  
He couldn't understand why as soon as he said that, she quickly shoved her face into the pillow and began sobbing again. It took all of his strength not to grab her and hold her like he had in the infirmary. After all she wasn't _his_ Tess anymore, she was Jem's and he couldn't disrespect that. While he was having this silent debate in his head, he didn't realize that Tessa had stopped her sobbing, for the moment.  
Tess looked at him and asked, "You're not going to leave, are you?" He gently shook his head and responded softly, "Not until you talk to me."  
She said something so softly he could barely hear it, but she seemed to say _I don't want you to leave_. But he shook the thought and, of course, as soon as he questioned her she said nothing. He asked once again what had happened and she did nothing but turn away and dodge the questions.  
"Listen, I can't help you if you won't tell me anything." He said with an exasperated sigh.  
"Well if you recall, William, I never asked for your help in the first place."  
He sighed again, "No, you did not, however, that does not mean you will not get it."  
It seemed like they had been sitting there having the same argument for ages. She was mentally preparing herself for what she could tell him when he said something unexpected. "Tess, I want you to know that I am completely happy for you and Jem and I wish you the happiest life together. If I could give up my life to prolong his so you two could be together longer I would, I would do anything to ensure that you were happy." And, almost as an afterthought he added, "And Jem too, of course." What happened next was kind of a blur, but he remembered that she had began sobbing again and the next thing he knew she wrapped her arms around him, in a tight embrace, and just sobbed into his shirt, the only thing he could think to do was just hold her there and comfort her until she stopped, which was not for a while. With the sounds of her crying and the thoughts of what could have happened that upset her so much running through his mind, there is no way Will could have heard the door silently open and then close again.

* * *

Jem was busy getting prepared for dinner in his room when a thought occurred to him, had he been too harsh on Tessa earlier? The questions had been bothering him for a while, but he never doubted her love for him, he was just letting all of the emotions from the traumatic weeks build up. He hadn't meant to say it so bluntly, in fact, he hadn't meant to say it at all. He had been thinking much about the wedding recently and about whether the fact that he was dying had swayed her decision, but he should have known it didn't. She was his fiance and they were closer than that. He could trust her fully and he never doubted her so he shouldn't have made it sound like he did. He wasn't even sure why he had asked about Will, she seemed to hate him now so he had no idea why he would believe she had any previous feelings for him, the two were going at it constantly since she had moved into the institute. He was being foolish. He decided to go apologize for his actions and accusations when he heard a subtle knock on the door. He opened it expected to see Will or Tessa standing there, but to his surprise it was Cecily standing outside the door.  
All she said was. "We need to talk." and walked in and sat herself down in the chair and gave Jem and expectant look.

* * *

A/N: So I hope that was subsequent enough! Please R &R, the button is right down there! So yeah, even if you didn't like it! Tell me what I can improve on! Or if I just suck! Let me know! :) And even if you hated it, thanks for clicking on my story and giving it a go anyways! Oh and it's like midnight... on a school night.. and it's the last week I have to turn things in for this grading period... So of course I wrote this instead.. . oops!


End file.
